Lego House
by Lenayuri
Summary: John se prometió cuidar y proteger al descuidado de Sherlock, pero falló. Le falló al detective. Pero una noche, descubre que 'alguien' ha entrado a su hogar y lo enfrenta... ¿es real o es su imaginación? Leve Johnlock. OS participante para el Reto 'Una canción, una emoción' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ACLARACIONES=**

Este OS participa en el reto '**Una canción, una emoción**' del Foro dentro de Fanfiction '**I'm Sherlocked**'

(OMG! Mi primer reto *rueda feliz*)

La canción es **Lego House** de **Ed Sheeran**, y las emociones son **Amor** y **Protección**.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Pre-RF y Post-RF

Preparen los pañuelos... ah, no, esa soy yo xD  
Angst, Fluff.

* * *

**Lego House**

Capítulo Único

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

1260 palabras (según LibreOffice Writer)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

El simple hecho de encontrar un compañero de piso tan_ peculiar_ como lo era Sherlock Holmes ya era algo _inusual_ y _único_ en tu monótona vida -claro, no había mucho que un ex-militar, inválido pudiese hacer ¿cierto? Pero él te enseñó que estabas equivocado, aún podías hacer muchas cosas, la mayoría junto a él. La mente de Sherlock era brillante, era un ente imposible de comprender y tú apenas rozabas la capa superior y difícilmente podías imaginar qué es lo que pensaba, maquinaba.

Con el tiempo, comenzaste a conocerlo más. Comenzaste a ver más de él de lo que los demás lo hacían -incluso su hermano-, convivías diariamente con él y un sentimiento, al que llamaste _protección por el más débil_ surgió en tu pecho. Tú cuidarías a Sherlock, lo protegerías y le tenderías la mano cuando la necesitara -aunque no la pidiera. Ese era tu pensamiento. Tu deber. Pero a veces el mismo Sherlock te alejaba y no lo entendías ¿era tan difícil tener a alguien cuidándote? Al parecer, eso le incomodaba al Detective; lo habías notado -no eras tan idiota, como él había comentado una vez. Por eso le dabas su espacio, su _intimidad_. Pero fue una estupidez tuya haberlo hecho, haber dejado de velar por él, de _vigilarlo_ -si se pude llamar de alguna manera- porque no pudiste notar los síntomas, los gestos... esos que ya conocías. Sherlock estaba mal, mal de muchas maneras.

Y tú querías protegerlo, pero no observaste, no pusiste atención. Y fallaste. ¡Maldita sea, le fallaste!

Y sucedió en tu cara y no lo pudiste evitar. Moriarty se llevó lo que habías prometido cuidar, se lo llevó y no volverías a tenerlo cerca para cumplirla.

* * *

Era invierno. Tres años habían pasado desde la caída de Sherlock y habías salido adelante -al menos parcialmente- todo porque querías creer que al Detective-_sin-corazón_ no le gustaría verte en tan pésimas condiciones.

Suspiraste y te sentaste en la banca de un parque cercano. Hacía frío, demasiado. Era el invierno más frío que habías sentido, o era por el hecho de que habías decidido salir al fin en esas fechas. Fechas que te recordaban demasiado al detective. Desde los gestos que hacía al recibir gente extraña en el 221B hasta las noches en vela escuchándolo tocar violín mientras tomabas un té caliente. Fueron días agradables, días que extrañas demasiado, días que no volverán. Y te duele, demasiado, porque el estúpido detective consultor te dejó solo cuando más lo necesitabas. Si, tú necesitabas de él. Porque él pudo haber deducido muchas cosas de ti de las que fuiste el último en enterarte.

Amabas a ese estúpido hombre... el cual llevaba muerto tres años.

Perdiste la noción del tiempo, el frío calaba tus extremidades pero también aliviaba el dolor de tu corazón. Lo extrañabas y muchas veces, desde que lo habías descubierto, se lo habías dicho a su lápida -ese trozo de piedra que te recordaba, casi mofándose de ti, que Sherlock no volvería a tu lado.

Seguiste recordando y tu nariz ya estaba roja por el frío. Estornudaste y decidiste que tal vez ya era hora de regresar a tu departamento.

Al llegar, lo único que te recibió fue tu pequeña mascota, Gladstone. Era lo único que más o menos te ayudaba a olvidar y pasar los días. Le diste de comer, tomaste un té y luego te metiste a dar un baño caliente y finalmente, fuiste directo a la cama.

Tu sueño era intranquilo, como hace tanto no tenías uno. Despertaste y te sentaste en la cama, tallaste tus ojos y suspiraste. Pero escuchaste un ruido y levantaste la mirada buscando qué lo había causado. Tomaste el arma bajo la almohada y con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, saliste rumbo a la sala de estar, de donde escuchabas más sonidos ajenos al mutismo de la noche. Sin encender las luces, te asomaste ligeramente por la pared y sí, había alguien ahí, en medio de la habitación, buscando algo en unas cajas de cartón que no habías podido tirar -no tenías el corazón para hacerlo. Guardaste tu arma y acercaste con sigilo, ese que no habías olvidado a pesar de los años de desuso, tomaste el brazo del intruso y lo doblaste tras su espalda y con la otra mano lo sostuviste del cuello.

-No intentes nada- dijiste, con voz firme y autoritaria. Era un iluso si creía que ibas a dejar que te robara algo, sobre todo, _algo_ de _esa_ caja.

El intruso se tensó, tal vez pensó que no ibas a despertarte y se saldría con la suya, pero no contaba con que tu sueño se había vuelto ligero con el tiempo, siempre a la espera, alerta. Estabas a punto de romperle el brazo cuando hablo, con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire y libertad en su garganta.

-¿J-John?- y fue cuando te diste cuenta de la apariencia del otro. Su cabello negro y rizado, su altura, el porte... no, no podía ser verdad. Soltaste su garganta pero aún lo mantenías tomado del brazo, el otro tosió y se giró con dificultad hasta quedar frente tuyo y ahí fue cuando pudiste corroborar la identidad del sujeto. Era Sherlock. Pero no... no podía ser verdad. Él...

-No... tú... ¡no eres real! Esto debe ser un sueño... ¡estoy soñando!- lo soltaste completamente y te alejaste dos pasos de él, tomaste tu cabeza con tus manos y negaste con la cabeza. Eso... era demasiado, se suponía que ya habías dejado de imaginarlo... de sentir que estaba en la casa, en cada habitación... ¡deberías haber dejado de sentir su presencia!

-John- _Sherlock_ intentó acercarse, pero diste otro paso hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Aléjate y déjame en paz! Y-yo, todo estaba bien, todo ya... vete, por favor.- suplicaste y sentiste cómo ibas perdiendo la sensación de mantenerte en pie. Caías, te derrumbabas... todo lo que habías logrado se estaba yendo a la basura por... ya no lo sabías. Y decidiste que podías darte el lujo de derrumbarte, por esta vez. Pero no llegaste al suelo, algo, no, _alguien_... tangible y cálido te sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo frío. Era demasiado... doloroso saber que no era real, pero el cálido aliento de la otra persona en tu cuello te hizo estremecerte.

-John, he vuelto.- y esas palabras que siempre habías estado esperando llegaron, de la boca que habías esperado, con la voz que habías llegado a amar. Sherlock había vuelto y estaba ahí, contigo.

-Sh-Sherlock...- levantaste la mirada y pudiste observarte en los ojos del contrario, sus ojos tan serios y en ese momento tan llenos de sentimientos, esos que sólo tú habías llegado a ver y leer.

-Fue por ti, John. Disculpa la tardanza.- y sonreíste, porque el detective nunca se había disculpado y te sentiste dichoso, entendías, de verdad que si.

Lo intentarías, pondrías todo de tu parte para que el detective se diera cuenta de tus sentimientos, para que el hombre sin _corazón_ comprendiera y te aceptara. Harías todo por él, y con cada acción y gesto lo amarías un poco más cada día. Le entregarías tu corazón y esperabas que algún día él te entregara el suyo. Seguirías siendo su apoyo y su pilar. No lo presionarías, dejarías todo fluir y si nada ocurría, serías feliz únicamente con amarlo y protegerlo.

Construirías una casita, no, un _palacio_ en tu corazón, uno de piezas de lego tan grande como tu cariño y amor por él. No pensarías más en el futuro, por el momento, disfrutarías del momento. De su regreso. Del regreso de la paz a tu corazón.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Aw que cursi me salió el final... fasfadasfs **Moni**, no me latiguees, aquí está el reto ;)

La idea original era otra, pero no me gustó cómo iba saliendo y lo borré, ya saben, yo y mi bipolaridad(?)

Si, John aquí entiende lo que siente pero sabe -o imagina- que Sherlock no siente lo mismo. Y como soy malvada y seguiré escribiendo drabbles el día de hoy, lo dejaré como final abierto *guiñó*

Y por si preguntan, ya me siento mejor, muchas gracias. Ya puedo comer sólidos... \(O3O)/

**¿Review?**


End file.
